


on dasher, on dancer...

by CGotAnAccount



Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas costumes, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, because I said so, shameless fluff, shiro's got nipple rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: “I look stupid.”The words come out in a nasally grunt as Shiro fidgets with the red ball strapped to his nose. He's not entirely wrong, the blinking red lights don't quite distract from the black elastic straps cutting across his cheeks to hold it in place – or the way the antlers sit just a little bit crooked, stubbornly refusing to be fixed.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558660
Comments: 23
Kudos: 103





	on dasher, on dancer...

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of ADVENTures!

“I look stupid.”

The words come out in a nasally grunt as Shiro fidgets with the red ball strapped to his nose. He's not entirely wrong, the blinking red lights don't quite distract from the black elastic straps cutting across his cheeks to hold it in place – or the way the antlers sit just a little bit crooked, stubbornly refusing to be fixed.

“I thought you liked all this nonsense.”

Keith snickers as he pulls on his much more sensible curled-toe shoes. His eyes dance merrily, perfectly in line with his costume as he reaches up to stick an ear cap more firmly on his skin. Dark locks of hair curl down when he pulls his hand away, neatly masking the seam of latex and making Shiro uncomfortably aware of how tight his brown body suit is as Keith looks up at him with that cheshire grin.

“The idea is nice,” Shiro concedes, unable to argue or claim that a little bit of merriment to remind them of the time before wars and reconstruction isn't good for morale. Still, when he signed off on the authorization for a parade he hadn't quite anticipated... this.

He plucks at the patch of lighter tan fabric covering his abs with a grimace.

“The execution could use a little work.”

Two jingling steps brings his mischievous elf close enough to walk those clever fingers up the visible ridges of muscle, all dark eyes and pointed canines winking in the lights of their shared quarters.

“But Captain,” Keith coos, trailing them up higher still toward Shiro's uncomfortably visible pecs. “The people need to know their leaders are willing to go the extra mile for them.” He quirks a sly grin and circles a nipple, letting his nail flick against the barbell not quite hidden by the spandex stretched thin. “And it doesn't hurt to give the people a little eye candy.”

Shiro flushes up to his ears, glancing down self consciously at the distressingly prominent nubs poking through his assigned costume.

“Is it really that obvious?”

Keith's raised eyebrow is the only answer he gets before his husband faceplants himself into his pecs and sighs, nuzzling right into the space to boop his nose against his hidden friends.

“I like seeing them,” he mumbles, stretching to plant a kiss against one piercing. “They're cute... you're cute, and you should show it.”

“I'm not here to be cute,” Shiro grumbles, wrapping his arms around Keith's trim waist to let his palms settle just below where the flared tunic ends and the tights begin. “I thought we were supposed to be inspirational.”

“You inspire me every day, Captain.”

The bells on Keith's shoes jingle as he hoists himself onto his toes, hauling Shiro down for a kiss by his antlers. Their lips meet, a smile crushed to the remains of a pout that slowly slides open at Keith's insistence. Shiro feels the ghost of a fang drag across his bottom lip and a shudder rockets through him.

It's perfect - except for his stupid flashing nose bouncing off Keith's cheek with every tilt of their heads.

“Really?” Shiro growls, glaring cross-eyed for a moment before grabbing the nose and tearing it off his face. It sails into the far corner of their bedroom, blinking cheerily as it goes. “I'm not wearing that.” He turns back to cup Keith's face and kiss him with bruising intensity, letting the frustration boil over into something much sweeter as he cups the back of his little elf's hair and guides him upwards.

“Shiro,” Keith sighs into his mouth, a hint of laughter coloring his tone as his lips curl into a smile against Shiro's. “You need a nose.”

They're not the words Shiro wants to hear murmured against his lips when he's got a handful of his favorite meal.

“I have a nose.”

Dipping low, he nudges it into Keith's neck to make a point, nipping at the skin near his collarbone while he's there. Keith's answering laugh bleeds into a hitching gasp as he tangles long fingers in Shiro's hair and tugs him away.

“Excuse you.” Keith doesn't quite glower down at him, but it's a near thing. A tug at his collar nearly covers the small pink mark, just shy of hiding it entirely – much to Shiro's smug delight. Keith narrows his eyes. “If I get one single comment about that you're sleeping on the couch.”

“But baby-” Shiro whines, puppy dog eyes in full force as he eases back up and tries to draw Keith in by the waist. “It's not my fault you always look delicious.”

Keith's huff can't quite disguise the laugh that wants to come out as he plants his fingers on Shiro's chest.

“You're a charmer, Shirogane.” He clicks his tongue and steps back, drawing Shiro with him as he backs up toward the dresser. “But you're not getting out of this that easily.”

“I wouldn't dream of it, husband.” Shiro reaches out to cage Keith against the drawers, ducking to press a sweet kiss to his cheek before trailing a row of them to his hairline. “You know I'm with you wherever you go.”

“Uh-huh,” Keith drawls, hand searching around behind him as he allows himself to be peppered in love. He doesn't mind Shiro's antics one bit – not when his fingers curl around the desired palette of face paint and Shiro's smooches morph into a pout pressed against his temple. “That's why we're gonna fix your nose, dear.”

The mutinous scowl makes itself known the entire time Keith works, smudging pink and brown across Shiro's face in wet swipes. Not once does he falter in his childish displeasure, not even as Keith pays special attention to making the nose extra cute – framed by little freckles and an itty bitty pink heart smeared near Shiro's hairline. Every now and then Keith has to fight back the smirk as Shiro huffs, arms crossed.

“Next year I get to be the elf.”

A smirk tugs at the corner of Keith's mouth as he puts the finishing touches on Shiro's brows, pulling back to admire his handiwork.

“Next year you can be Santa if you keep working on that beard.” He reaches out to scratch his fingers through the hint of five o'clock shadow growing there, eyes teasing. “I'll be glad to sit on your lap and tell you all the ways I've been bad.”

Shiro's hands tighten on his hips, one eyebrow quirking as Keith looks up at him from underneath his furred hat. “Oh?” He lets his thumbs glide along Keith's hip bones as he leans in for a kiss. “What kind of toys will you be making this year?”

“None of that now.” Keith stops Shiro's advance with a hand planted on his chest again, pressing back gently as he rises from his chair and jerks a thumb at the door. “You'll find out if you're a good reindeer tonight, no smearing your face before we even get there.”

Grey eyes go sly as Shiro lets himself be moved.

“But baby, I can't help it.” He reaches up to tap against his antlers with a grin that lets Keith know he's already lost. “I'm horny.”

Not for the first time, Keith heaves a long suffering sigh and reminds himself he loves this man... and vows to pick the costumes next year.


End file.
